San Fransokyo
by BellaLehua
Summary: Riley had just moved across seas, even though her parents had promised that they wouldn't leave San Francisco. Finding herself living in San Fransokyo, Riley wanted nothing to do with the city. She wanted to stay locked away in her room. But when she was forced out, Riley found a whole new, beautiful, world.


It had been two weeks since they had moved. Riley hadn't left her room once, she stayed on her computer and was living off microwave meals. Her parents tried to get her to go outside, but they were no longer on speaking terms. Mr. And Mrs. Anderson had promised Riley that they wouldn't move again. They'd stay in San Francisco, but they lied, because here they were, across the ocean in San Fransokyo. Living next to a cafe and a world renowned technology institute that had been previously burnt to the ground. Riley found nothing good about her new home.

Mrs. Anderson came upstairs, "Hey Riley, I know you're not talking to me, but I'm not standing for this anymore. You're going outside and exploring the city. I don't care what you say, get up, shower, eat lunch and go."

Riley glared at her mother, "You're joking right? You don't actually think I'm going to listen."

Mrs. Anderson gave an angry smile, "I know you are, because we're painting your room, taking your phone _and_ your computer."

"Then I'll read in the living room." Riley smart aleced.

"Your father is cleaning the living room, and the kitchen is off limits to you once you eat breakfast, along with mine and your father's room." Mrs. Anderson crossed her arms.

Riley glared, "Fine but if I come home late at night and drunk, it'll be because of you."

"You're too young to drink." Mrs. Anderson said unwavering.

"Whatever." Riley pushed passed her mom and headed towards the bathroom.

Riley showered for as long as she could before her mother would pound on the door and tell her to get out. Going back to her room Riley put on a yellow button up sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans. After blow drying her long golden blonde hair she braided the hair outlining her face so that it circled the back of her head. She left the rest of her hair down. Riley pulled out her mascara and quickly brushed it across her long lashes.

Riley wasn't the type of girl to wear a lot of makeup, but she always used just a little mascara. She pulled on an old pair of white converse and ran downstairs. Grabbing an apple Riley was out the door, without saying goodbye.

Riley looked around, it wasn't much of a different view then San Fransisco. She remembered moving to the big city like it was yesterday. She was eleven at the time and felt miserable, the last thing she wanted was to move. Just before she turned twelve, Riley decided to run away and go back to Minnesota. Yet she came back once she realized what an awful idea that was. After that her parents promised that they would stay put, but of course, three years later her father got an amazing job offer across the ocean in a different country and continent, and they were off. San Fransokyo was much like San Francisco, the resemblance actually scared Riley. She new they were alike, but this was insane. So many of the buildings looked the same and so many people were English speaking. Riley has been told that this city was a business empire, she guessed that's why it was much like her old home.

Riley huffed, she had snuck a book from her room and decided she'd go to the cafe across the street and read the day away. She didn't want to explore or meet people, it didn't interest her. Inside the cafe Riley chose a booth next to the window and curled up in the corner to read her book.

Riley loved reading, her favorite author was Shakespeare. She loved the old language, how it rhymed and was full of riddles. She enjoyed figuring out what everything meant. Her favorite part of the stories were the plot twists, and the drama. It made the stories that much more interesting.

Riley was currently reading A Midsummer Night's Dream when she was pulled back into reality.

"Hello? Excuse me miss." Someone said.

"Huh, what? Oh," Riley looked up. A boy looking around her age was standing at her table. He had dark, wild, black hair, dark eyes and the same gap Riley had between her top teeth. He was wearing a blue sweater, red shirt, blue shorts and sandals.

"What do you need?" Riley asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get you anything?" The boy asked awkwardly, "I work here."

"Oh, no sorry, I don't have any money. I came here to read and avoid people." Riley said matter of factly.

The boys face scrunched, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I moved here two weeks ago and this is the first time I've left the house. My mom forced me out."

"Why wouldn't you want to explore? This is a great city for doing just that." The boy said.

Riley rolled her eyes, "My parents promised me when I was twelve years old that we wouldn't move again, looks like they lied. I have no interest in making a home here. Or meeting people."

The boy chuckled, "I'd know a thing or two about that."

This time Riley's face scrunched up, "Why?"

The boy sat down across from her, "About a year ago the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology burned down. I had just gotten accepted in and my older brother and I were talking outside. He already went to the school, he was the one who encouraged me to enroll. Once the fire started my brother decided to play hero. The school's founder was still inside, my brother told me to wait outside and he'd be right back. But once he got inside the building blew up. My brother and the school's founder were the only ones who died. I didn't leave my room for almost a month. Once I did, I found out the school's founder had survived, he saved himself and was on some crazy revenge path because his daughter got stuck in some time portal during an experiment. That meant my brother died for nothing. It hurt, but once I got outside I met some great people. Turns out San Fran's not so bad."

Riley's eyes were wide, "Wow, I'm so sorry. You and your parents must've had a hard year."

The boy laughed bitterly, "My parents died when I was little, I love with my aunt. She owns this cafe."

Riley's eyes grew even wider, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that awful."

"Yeah, well, everyone has trials in life. And like I said, I have awesome friends now."

Riley thought to herself for a minute, "Hey, um, do you think you could...show me around?"

The boy smiled and reached out a hand, "Sure, I'm Hiro."

Riley took his hand, "I'm Riley."


End file.
